November 29, 2016 Smackdown results
The November 29, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 29, 2016 at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Summary SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss looked to make their title match at WWE TLC official – and they did – then things went haywire. The two spark plugs could not be contained as each slung insults at each other, which soon led to slinging fists at each other. Fists then led to brutality, which ultimately led to Bliss getting aggressive and then sending her crashing through a table from the middle rope. It was announced later in the evening on WWE Talking Smack that Bliss and Lynch's SmackDown Women's Championship Match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs will now be a Tables Match. Nobody held back in a furious tag team match against WWE TLC opponents, as Dolph Ziggler & Kalisto went head-to-head against Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Baron Corbin. Amid a flurry of action, Corbin and Ziggler began to battle outside the ring, paving the way for Kalisto to surprise The Miz with a Salida Del Sol, which may have clinched the victory until Corbin bum rushed Kalisto with a chair from behind, waffling him in the back for a disqualification defeated in advance of their Chairs Match on Sunday. Will Kalisto be able to exact a measure of retribution? And who will prevail in the Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match between The A-Lister and The Showoff? Find out this Sunday on the award-winning WWE Network. The world is an ever-changing place, but one constant will seemingly always remain: Carmella can instigate something fierce. Carmella first got the ire of Nikki Bella when she came out and began disrespecting both the Bella Twins and her boyfriend, John Cena. This prompted Nikki to rush out and wildly attack Carmella. After taking the brunt of the punishment, The Princess of Staten Island was able to get out of dodge ... for now. There will be nowhere to run and no disqualifications to save either Superstar this Sunday when they face off at WWE TLC in a No Disqualification Match. Well, it could’ve been nice. Dean Ambrose and his good pal James Ellsworth we’re having a good ol’ time on The Ambrose Asylum, talking about The Lunatic Fringe's TLC Match against WWE World Champion AJ Styles and Ellsworth's impressive streak of victories over “The Champ that Runs the Camp.” That was until their fun brought an absolutely livid Styles to the ring. After The Phenomenal One and Ambrose jaw-jacked, Styles dared him to show up and try to get involved at WWE TLC this Sunday. Catching the two buddies off guard, Styles shoved Ellsworth into Ambrose, knocking Ambrose into a ladder positioned in the ring and then sent Ellsworth sliding across a table covered in chairs. The Phenomenal One then sent Ambrose into the steps and further abused Ellsworth by striking him with a ladder and a steel chair to the back. The WWE World Champion then hit an unbelievable Styles Clash on Ellsworth on the outside off the steel steps onto the unforgiving floor below. Styles finally made his exit, leaving paramedics to attend to the seemingly severely injured Ellsworth. Looking for a measure of retribution against Kane on behalf of The New Wyatt Family, Luke Harper took on the Demon Kane in a Survivor Series rematch. In spite of Harper's efforts, in the end, Kane was ultimately able to gain the upper hand and overcame his opponent with a Chokeslam for the victory. In SmackDown LIVE's main event, American Alpha took on Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton for the right to become the new No. 1 contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The two all-star teams brought the goods (and the house down) in a thrilling showdown that saw the pendulum of momentum swing several times over. But, just when it appeared that Jason Jordan & Chad Gable were closing in on the victory, Luke Harper suddenly emerged to assist Wyatt, helping get him out of the way of a charging Jordan while the referee was distracted, leading into The Eater of Worlds connecting with the Sister Abigail for the victory. Moments after WWE World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles interrupted SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno, The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose ignited an explosive backstage brawl with “The Champ that Runs the Camp” that continued on as the blue brand went off the air. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) (5:00) *Dolph Ziggler & Kalisto defeated Baron Corbin & The Miz (w/ Maryse) by disqualification (7:32) *Kane defeated Luke Harper (10:47) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton) defeated American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) to be the #1 Contenders for the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championships (15:26) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Things got heated between Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss 11.29.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Kalisto v Baron Corbin & The Miz 11.29.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Nikki Bella reached her breaking point with Carmella 11.29.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Dean Ambrose hosted The Ambrose Asylum with James Ellsworth 11.29.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Kane v Luke Harper 11.29.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton v American Alpha 11.29.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 11.29.16 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #902 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #902 at WWE.com * Smackdown #902 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events